1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a testing system and method, and particularly relates to a system and method for testing information processing devices by utilizing a single storage device.
2. Related Art
Under the violent competitions of current markets, the quality of products is the most frequent demand being requested by people. The “Quality” is not only asked for the product itself, but is also asked for the design, manufacture, selling and service, and even a total quality of the image of the enterprise. Many enterprises have noticed that so as to promise and practice the quality improving actions for obtaining customer's satisfaction.
Recently, triple-C (computer, communication and consumer electronics) industry is a trend of technology integrations. Quality of the products has to be strictly monitored in order to prevent the products from defects. Tests for the finished products or assemblies are very important processes in the quality system. The tests reflect the quality of outgoing products, and also reflect the quality of manufacturing process. To test a computer, for example, a hard disk with operation system and associated driving programs and test tools have to be installed one after another before performing the tests.
The aforesaid hard disk, driving programs and test tools have to be prepared according to different models of the test objects. Moreover, as driving programs and test tools are being updated frequently, the disk and the data have to be updated accordingly that makes the maintenance of test system and device more bothersome. Also, a hard disk usually has a storage capacity of gigabytes, while the test programs and the data occupy only 200 or 300 megabytes that much wastes the space of the disk.